


His Butler, Instructing

by DracoRegno_DragonKingdom



Series: Adventures of Neko [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom/pseuds/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she's settled in, it's time our newest guest learn the duties of the servants of Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

"It's time to wake up, my lord."

Ciel groaned as sunlight hit his face. He rolled over to hide his face in his pillows, hoping to get a little extra rest. But he was startled completely by a new voice.

"Today's breakfast will be a Spanish omelet with your choice of toast or an apple muffin."

Ciel rolled over and quickly sat up, staring at the new person.

She smiled, "Ohayō, Bocchan!"

"Neko… what on earth are you doing? Sebastian, what is she doing?"

The black clad butler smiled, "I am merely instructing my daughter on the duties of the servants of Phantomhive. Is it a problem?"

Ciel sighed, "I suppose not." He looked at Neko, tilting his head. Something was different about her.

Neko smiled brightly and hummed a gentle tune as she poured Ciel's tea, appearing to be waiting for something. She handed Ciel his tea, looking at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Toast or muffin, Bocchan?"

"Toast." He sipped his tea mindlessly then looked into the cup, "This taste. I don't know this tea."

Sebastian beamed, looking down at his daughter, "It is Neko's special blend. I find that she has great skill, especially in the culinary arts."

Neko blushed, then bowed, mimicking her father, "Watashi wa akumade shitsuji desu kara; I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Sebastian looked as though he didn't know whether to smile or frown, and Ciel smirked at him, "Isn't that your line, Sebastian?"

Neko smiled at her father and remained silent. Sebastian shook his head and smiled, "You are finished here. You may join Finnian in the garden. Please ensure he and Pluto do not destroy the grounds."

"Hai!" She ran out of the room into the garden. Pluto was sitting, in his human form, watching Finnian run around with a hose. Upon noticing Neko, he ran to her and would have knocked her over if not for the harsh look she gave him. Contrary to what might be believed, Neko and Pluto did not hate each other. Pluto adored Neko, even more so than Sebastian, and she took pleasure in his company. He eagerly obeyed her commands, and preferred to stay by her side when she was around. Needless to say, Sebastian and Ciel were highly amused by this and Ciel declared Neko as Pluto's official caretaker.

Neko, with a suited Pluto trailing behind, went to assist Finnian with the plants. Together they watered the plants, pulled weeds, tended to the greenhouse, and Neko kept Finny from accidentally destroying anything. Then she took Pluto for a walk, well ride, through the woods, and returned in time to assist her father with lunch. As she was heading inside, Finnian looked at her and tilted his head. Something was a little different about her.


	2. Something Different

After preparing lunch with Sebastian, Neko was instructed to help Mey-Rin set the table, then to help Baldroy decide the evening menu, as a guest would be coming to meet with Ciel that evening. Both Baldroy and Mey-Rin felt there was something a little different about her.

She eventually came across her new friend Grell, who she'd found sneaking about the grounds of the manor. Even the slightly obsessive trans-woman had noticed something a little bit off with her favorite kitten demon.

Once she had made sure the three fools, I mean  _servants_ , were out of harm's way, and that Tanaka had a full cup of tea, Neko roamed aimlessly through the unused parts of the manor. In her explorations, she discovered a vast room and at the very center was a grand piano. Had it been a normal day, when Neko made it to the bench and had herself properly situated, her feet would have dangled a little ways off the floor. In any event, it was not a normal day, and her feet managed to plant themselves firmly on the ground.

At this point, Neko looked down and finally noticed: something was a little different about herself. This morning, where she normally would have to stand on tip-toes, she had no need to stretch when she got the ingredients for Ciel's tea. She had easily been able to wrap her arms around Finny's waist when they hugged. She could reach the dishes on the lower shelf with ease, and could even reach the second shelf with only a little stretching. She was no longer eye level with the kitchen counters. She had grown. A good couple of inches to boot.

Neko took a moment to look herself over. Her fingers were slightly thinner and longer. Her body was leaner. She observed through the reflection in the grand piano that her face was a bit slimmer, she had lost some of the baby fat most identified with young children. She was, in appearance, seven or eight years old.

Now knowing what had had her feeling a bit off all morning, Neko decided to approach her father. Who else could she turn to? Grell? So she made her way to the frequented part of the manor, and in doing so passed a mirror. Now able to see herself completely, Neko nodded slightly with a frown. Yes, she had changed, aged a year or so overnight. The question was: why? There was only one person she felt could have any sort of answer.


	3. Questions

He was not in the kitchen. Nor could he be found in the gardens. Not the dining hall or the parlor. Not in bocchan's chambers, or his own. There was one last place to check, the place Neko was sure she should have investigated in the first place.  
She stood before the study door and announced herself with her distinctive knock.  
Ciel's voice glided out, "You may enter, Neko."  
"I'm sorry, Bocchan, but have you seen Otousan..." Neko began, opening the heavy wooden door only to have her question answered immediately. Of course he was here.  
Sebastian stood by Ciel's desk, as if they had been discussing something beforehand. He looked up as Neko entered the room and shook his head, smiling slightly.  
"It really has started. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed earlier. You've begun a little earlier than I'd expected, but I suppose it must be the influence on your mother's side. Female's do generally mature faster."  
Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, don't just spout nonsense. It is quite clear that she is terribly confused."  
Neko frowned up at her father as she approached, "What are you talking about?"  
"The young master and I were just discussing the fact that he had noticed a change in you this morning. I told him it is most likely the fact that you've begun to mature. A demon puberty is much more rapid than a human's, as our bodies rush to catch up to our brains. It usually begins around seven or eight, but your sixth birthday is coming up very soon, so it doesn't seem like too much of a leap. You do have a lot of power running through you, and your mind is far more advanced than most would be at the beginning of maturation, so it does make sense that you begin this early. You will probably fully mature around the physical ages of 16 and you reach that point, you should fully come into your abilities and be able to change your appearance at will. You will also be able to enter your first contract. At the rate you're already growing, you should reach that point a week or so before your birthday." Sebastian explained.  
Ciel straightened in his chair, "If your growth will really be that rapid, we will have to find a way to keep you from growing out of your clothes."  
Neko nodded, thinking, "I will have to get a uniform that will be able to change with me..."  
Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Can you manage this?"  
Sebastian bowed, "If I couldn't do this much for my master, what kind of a butler would I be?"  
Ciel scoffed, "Get going then," Sebastian disappeared from the room, "Neko, come here for a moment," She approached him carefully as he rose from his chair. When they stood face to face, Neko's head came up to the center of Ciel's chest. He sighed, "It seems you will be taller than me as well."  
"Don't worry, Bocchan. You'll grow too when it's time for you to mature."  
He simply sighed once more and fell into his chair, "You may go."  
She bowed and stepped out of the room, leaving the hukushaku to sulk in peace. She stood in the hall for a moment, frowning deeply, "Now what?"


	4. The Battle

Her answer came as the sound of a distant explosion reached her ears. At first she thought Bard had been cooking again, when she distinctly told him to stay out of the kitchen, but the sound was not accompanied by the smell of smoke from the kitchen. She slipped back into Ciel's study and they looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"Should you call Otousan back?"  
Ciel's shocked stare disappeared and was replaced by a small smirk, "No. I think you should try to help handle it. He is instructing you on the duties of the servants of Phantomhive. This is a lesson you should study quite hard."  
Neko's expression shifted to a determined one, "What is your order, bocchan?"  
The bluenette spun around to face the window, "This is an order, Neko. Defend me and the manor!"  
"Yes, my lord!" The kitten squealed, thrilled by the fact the fact that she finally stole her father's other catch phrase. Saluting the smirking hakushaku, the kitten prepared to dash from the room, then frowned when she noticed something in the window. With a sudden burst of speed, she yanked Ciel away from the glass as a bullet burst through it. They blinked at each other.  
Ciel frowned, "Perhaps I should hide..."  
"To the cellar!" Neko screeched, and yanked the head shaking noble downstairs. Once Ciel was comfortably situated among the wine casings she had decided to hide him between, the little demon ran outside to confront the enemy.  
Once she reached the battle field, Neko realized that the other three were struggling. She wasn't going to take everything from her father, so instead of dashing back inside to the silverware, the cat demon remembered one of the best offensive traits of a neko demon. Claws. She could feel her body begin to use the supernatural speed she was finally able to access, and she shot towards the woods. She was quite pleased at the shocked expressions of the attacking men as she quickly eliminated the enemy. She was fascinated with their guns, so the five year old began to use the weapons to eliminate everyone hiding in the trees.  
It didn't take long for the four servants to destroy the opposition. When everyone who wasn't dead had disappeared, Neko joined the other three in a celebratory hug. Finny had wrapped Mei-Rin, Bard, and Neko up in a back-breaking hug. They noticed Tanaka chuckling nearby, and everyone high-fived as they went to go inside. Until they heard Ciel call out.  
Neko zipped inside to find a burly man struggling to drag Ciel out of the house. Before she could attack him, a silver knife landed in his forehead and he dropped to the ground, releasing the gasping hakushaku. Sebastian landed beside his daughter and the earl, sighing deeply.  
"I can't leave you alone for a moment without calamity befalling the mansion..." The butler scolded, shaking his head.  
Ciel scowled, still coughing, "It isn't my fault they decided to attack."  
Neko frowned at the two, "Why did they attack, anyways?"  
Sebastian lifted his master to his feet and frowned as he spoke, "Those were Lord Dubois's men. He hoped to kidnap the young master before he arrived, so that I would be preoccupied with retrieving him and unable to prevent him from searching the manner for something incriminating."  
"Wait, so the man coming to dinner wants to get bocchan in trouble?"  
"Yes, Neko, it seems that way. But his plan failed, thanks to you. I was rather impressed by your display in the woods. But I disapprove of you playing with guns."  
"Gomen, otousan..."  
"Wait..." Ciel said, glaring at his demon, "Were you there?"  
"Of course. I couldn't simply leave you two alone whilst knowing the enemy's plans."  
"So you put my life in the hands of a five year old?"  
"She did a remarkable job, I believe. You are alive, aren't you?" Sebastian smirked at his daughter, "Brilliant idea, hiding him in the cellar, dear."  
Neko giggled, but Ciel groaned, "You two are impossible. I'm going back to my study."  
Sebastian nodded, "Neko, please clean up the glass while I tend to the clean up on the grounds."  
"Hai!"


	5. At Midnight

The evening had gone spectacularly. Sebastian had taught Neko the most important lesson of the day after the meal, and Dubois would not be returning to France.  
Sebastian knelt before Ciel as he prepared the little lord for bed. Ciel was leaning back quite casually, lost in thought. When his butler had finished, the bluenette looked up at him.  
"Are you nervous?" Ciel asked quite randomly.  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he tucked the boy into bed, "My lord?"  
"She's going to grow very quickly. She'll be at an age where she will be falling in love and experiencing romance very soon. At least, that's how Elizabeth described it to me."  
"I am apprehensive, my lord, but not nervous. I am not quite sure whether I am prepared to handle a young demoness, and frankly, I wish her mother was here."  
Ciel snickered, "For once the perfect Sebastian is unprepared for something."  
"I may be one hell of a butler, but I can't be sure if I'm meant to be one hell of a father as well."  
Ciel observed the demon for a moment. He was always composed, this demon butler. He managed to handle any sort of chaos the earl might throw at him. If he couldn't handle parenthood, "If you can't manage this, I will be quite disappointed in you, Sebastian."  
The ravenette frowned, "Young Master, I..."  
"Though, she does have a few additional people now that might play a factor in how much trouble she'll cause. I can only imagine what she'll be like with that redheaded freak about."  
The two shivered as they thought of Neko being influenced by Grell. Sebastian was even more worried about it, given where Grell's thoughts normally were. Though it wasn't uncommon for a demon, especially a demoness, to focus on lust as their main sin of influence, he wasn't quite pleased with that being the focus of his child's attention.  
Ciel shook his head and sunk deeper in his blankets, "Either way, she has proven that she's equally as strong as you. She seems to be able to handle the chaos of the manor quite easily." His words began to slur together as he fell alseep.  
Sebastian smirked, "Well, if either of us couldn't manage this chaos," His eyes began to glow slightly as his master and prey drifted off, "what kind of demons would we be?"


End file.
